


Wrap your lips around my Ice Cream

by KiwiWolf91



Series: Sceo College Adventures [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ice Cream Smut, M/M, No flakes, Theos' a bad boy, bottom!theo, summer lovin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiWolf91/pseuds/KiwiWolf91
Summary: Theo and Scott enjoy an Ice Cream in the park before Scott heads back to Beacon Hills for the holidays.





	Wrap your lips around my Ice Cream

Even without the sun shining through the beautiful blue sky, the day would have been perfect.

With summer break Scott had decided to head back to Beacon Hills and catch up with family and pack. It had been far too long since he'd seen his mum, Liam and Malia.

So on his last day in San Francisco, Theo had taken the day off work to join him on a leisurely stroll around the various parks and waterfronts that scattered the city. It pained him to spend two long weeks away from Theo, but his boyfriend had claimed he hadn’t been able to get the time off work (although Scott knew it was because things still weren’t smooth between his mum and Theo, nor would it ever be if Theo didn’t man up and face her)

For now however that was irrelevant, sitting on a park bench in a secluded spot enjoying the peace Scott waited patiently for his boyfriend to return from the quaint little ice cream stall in the middle of the park.

“they ran out of flakes, can you believe it?” Theo whined as he appeared from around the corner to which Scott replied by beginning to play the world's smallest violin earning him a scowl. 

“So much for the kind and compassionate Alpha” Theo joked as he sat down next to Scott and passed him his ice cream which was already dripping in the warm summer breeze. Ignoring the gloopy feel of the melting ice cream streaming down his hand, he arched an eyebrow at his boyfriend as he licked the side of his ice cream.

“Where’s yours?” he asked inquisitively in between licks of the frozen goodness.

“Oh, I finished mine on the walk back but . . .” Theo answered, a dirty smirk plying his lips and Scott knew it meant he was up to no good “Don’t worry about me, I have something else to enjoy while you have your ice cream”

“Is that so” he challenged back, despite knowing he should be telling Theo to cut it out but something about the chimera pushed him further than he should.

“Yeeep” Theo replied slowly, popping the p forming a perfect ‘O’ with his lips. Draggin his eyes away from Theo, Scott put his foot down “Theo, we’re in a public park”

Completing an over exaggerated look over his shoulder Theo corrected him “We’re off the track and we’re in San Francisco” as he slid off the bench and onto the bark with too much sex appeal for such an awkward moment. Winking at him as Theo started to unzip his jeans, Scott just sighed and slouched back against the bench, tuning his werewolf hearing into the outside world.

An experienced hand fished his growing cock out of his jeans and into the fresh air, gently stroking it with ease before Theo changed tact, wrapping one hand around the base of his cock while the other teased the rest of it. Scott could only just restrain a growl in his throat as Theo’s wet mouth engulfed the top of his cock.

Theo’s talented tongue twirled around the head of his cock while a firm hand jerked the base, taking Scott to heaven and making it very hard for him to focus on the surroundings.

With a wet pop, Theo stopped sucking his cock long enough to lean over and steal a mouthful of Scott’s ice cream. Before he could take umbrage to the theft of his white creamy goodness, Theo ducked back down on his cock.

Scott actually growled at the sensation of the ice cold ice cream combined with Theo’s warm wet lips wrapping around his cock, and it certainly had the desired effect with Scott shooting his load into Theo’s hungry mouth.

Sitting back, still between Scott’s knee’s in the grass Theo smirked up at the alpha who was recovering from his orgasm.

“Good luck getting off like that in Beacon Hills” Theo said casually while Scott tried to tuck himself back in while juggling the remains of his rapidly melting ice cream. Smiling across at his boyfriend he attempted to smooth over any concerns Theo might have about his absence.

“I’m going to skype you every night, and it’s not like we can’t text each other. Oh, but when I skype you you better be wearing clothes incase my mum is around”

Theo’s eyes lit up at the chance to tease Scott’s limits, biting his bottom lip suggestively “Your mum would probably just think I was topless though. . .”

“Theo, behave” Scott said in a firm tone before leaning forward to pull Theo up into his arms for a deep and passionate kiss. The angle was awkward, and they were both sticky from a combination of the melting ice cream and Scott’s cum but for a few brief seconds it didn’t matter 

Up until voices coming down the trial disturbed them and they had to scramble to get decent in time before two old ladies came into the clearing.

**

Weird.

That was the feeling that Scott had as he walked back up the footpath to his old house. Sometime he had done a million times before, but it was different now. He was a visitor rather than an occupant.

Unlocking the door, he stepped into the house and yelled out to his mum, who came flying down the stairs at speeds that almost matched a supernatural.

Throwing herself around him, Scott had to steady himself to keep them from both tipping over “Hey mom, good to see you too”

“Oh Scott, it’s been so long. How are you doing, are you eating right? How’s the studying going?”

“Mom, calm down, I’m in town for 2 weeks, no need to rush” Scott laughed as his mom took a breather and just smiled at him. She looked over at the open door “So where’s Theo?”

“He’s back in Sacramento” Scott explained taking the opportunity to dump his heavy backpack onto the seat in the hallway before noticing the concerned look in his mother's eyes “Oh honey, is everything okay between the two of you”

“Yeah everything going great, it’s just that he could only get the few days off around Christmas. . .”

Raising her eyebrows to indicated she knew he was holding back “And?” she encouraged

“He didn’t want to interrupt our family time” Scott admitted, looking away from the look he knew his mother would have. Despite their official status, Theo still felt awkward about being around the rest of the pack. 

He could understand how to Malia, and the rest that it seemed like Theo was being rude, especially since Theo wasn’t shy by stretch of the imagination but the damage he had inflicted was still very raw and Scott wasn’t going to sugar coat it.Not to mention that Theo sucked at dealing with his real emotions, preferring to hide behind facades of a cocky, self assured asshole which didn’t help heal gaping wounds.

“Well if he want’s to date my son, he’s going to have to put up with me. Call him right now and tell him to get his ass down here for Christmas” Melissa folded her arms across her chest as she looked expectantly at her son. Rolling his eyes, Scott shrugged "Fine, but don't be upset if he can't make it"

It had to have happened eventually, going official with Theo to the pack was going to lead to this situation eventually so he might as well bite the bullet. Flicking through his contacts his thumb rested a little too long over Theo's name, leading to a small, less than subtle cough from his mom. Hitting the dial button he brought it to his ear.

"Scott? Is everything okay, I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon"

"Yeah, everything is perfect" another unsubtle cough from his mother across the room "Anyway, the reason why I'm calling you is mom wants you to come over for Christmas"

There was a significant pause "Wants?" Theo tried to sound nonchalant on the phone but Scott could see, or in this case, hear through his false bravado.

"Yes, she wants you here. it was her suggestion" Scott reassured, having to turn away from his mother who was making the thumbs up/ thumbs down gesture from the corner.

"Huh. Does she know how to use a gun?"

"She's not going to shoot you" To the untrained eye, it might seemed unusual that he would have to protect his supernatural boyfriend from his completely natural mother but he had to agree with Theo, his mom could be dangerous when she felt Scott was in danger. Just ask the Ice Cream sales man who gave Scott, Stiles and Theo a free promotional ice cream in the park in 3rd grade and ended up with a black eye when Melissa thought he was trying to abduct them.

"Uh. Of course not" Theo replied back and Scott really had to strain to hold back his laughter at his boyfriend's attempt to act casually. It was as subtle as Melissa's fake coughs.

"So can you make it down?"

"Sure, I have work though so it'll be a day or two before I can get down and then I'll have to leave boxing day morning" 

"That's cool. I'm just really looking forward to being able to have Christmas with you and my family! see you soon. Love you"

There was another pause on the phone "I love you too Scott, I'll be there as soon as I can"


End file.
